Smiling Face
by AcouGuitarQT
Summary: "Will I ever get the answer to my question?" - - M2M. Someone is having a NOT-SO-MILD case of love. But you'll never guess who......r+r!!!


Smiling Face  
  
Authors Notes: You won't believe this one. I've NEVER written a fic about this girl. :-) NAOKO!!!!! Surprised? I didn't think so.....LOL, no, actually I was thinking. "I want to write a fic about this character, but what song? I mean most songs are about having a b/f or g/f, or having lost a b/f or g/f. DEMO DEMO!!!!! This song -- "Smiling Face" by M2M, is perfect for Naoko!!!! Read and tell me what ya think! ENJOY!  
Dislcaimers: Same 'ol same 'ol. CCS and M2M, DO NOT belong to me. ::sniff sniff::  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Smiling Face  
  
  
Sitting on the bus,  
Looking through the window,  
And I close my eyes,  
See the shade of your smiling face,  
Your smiling face,  
When you walk in through the door,  
Smiling face,  
Like I've never seen before.  
  
  
Naoko was walking out the gates of her elementry school. After saying good-bye to her friends, she began the short venture home. Even though they were only in 5th grade, Naoko couldn't somehow feel like she was missing something. She watched as others walked home with their loved one.   
  
Then it hit her. 'Now I know. I want the special someone to do things with to.' she thought. 'Sakura and Syaoran love each other, and not to mention perfect together, even though they don't know it yet.' Naoko chuckled at this. 'Tomoyo somehow seems to be falling for Eriol. Chirhru and Yamazaki will always be together, even though, they don't seem like they know it, but I know they do.... And Rika and Terada-sensei. Not my number one choice, but what can you do? She loves him.'   
  
  
Standing in the rain,   
Nearly washed the day away,  
Then I think of you,  
I know the sight of your smiling face,  
Your smiling face,  
And it's always here with me,  
Smiling face,  
Well I wonder could it be?  
  
  
As Naoko contiunued on, she began thinking more and more of this matter. 'Demo....Who do I love most? Yamazaki? Eriol? Syaoran?' She stopped for a minute, and held her hand out, checking if it was raining. "Iie." 'I can't love them, They already have someone. Iit would be so wrong to take that away, besides, they are just my friends.' "Friends......" her usual cheerful self, became, well, less cheerful.  
  
I still know,  
That I'm never gonna find you,  
But I do believe,  
That your standing right behind,  
Will I ever get,  
The answer to my question,  
Life will go on, on.  
  
  
"I wonder.......Who my dream guy is?" Naoko was getting more and more intrested in the subject, and was really starting to ponder. 'It's funny, how I never really took time to think of this sooner.' she smiled.   
  
  
Lieing on my bed,  
Starring at the ceiling,  
Then I close my eyes agin,  
The only thing that's clear to me,  
Is your smiling face,  
Maybe I should wake again,  
Smiling face,  
Maybe I should let it end.  
  
  
'His smile, his face....mmmmmm.......I have to find him.' Naoko started running home, coz, earlier she really did feel a drop of rain. Only this time, she REALLY fely it--everywhere.  
  
  
Do, Do, Do, Do, Do,   
Do, Do, Do, Do, Do,   
Do, Do, Do, Do, Do,   
Do, Do, Do, Do, Do,   
Do, Do, Do, Do,  
  
  
"Phew....I really got drenched." But Naoko didn't care. After walking up stairs, and changing into something dryer. Naoko, started writing.....(::sigh::)....but this time not about anything 'scary' acording to Sakura, but about what she thought of her 'Dream Guy'.  
  
  
I still know,  
That I'm never gonna find you,  
But I do believe,  
That your standing right behind,  
Will I ever get,  
The answer to my question,  
Life will go on, on.  
  
I still know,  
That I'm never gonna find you,  
But I do believe,  
That your standing right behind,  
Will I ever get,  
The answer to my question,  
Life will go on, on.  
  
  
After about an hour of writing. Naoko relised her mistake. "Matte.....How can I be such a baka?" she crumpled the paper up, and threw it in the waste basket. "I can't just dream up a guy! If I do that, I will really NEVER find him. All I can do is wait, and wait. For, When the time comes, I will meet my so-called 'Dream Guy'. I know it." Naoko smiled. Her reasoning was correct, and layed down on her bed.   
  
"'Til we meet, All I know about you is your smiling face." Naoko, drifted asleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well It's better then the last 2. I will continue to write song-fics using M2M's album. But if anyone wants to send me any songs to write a fic about, please do so: acouguitarqt@aol.com.  
  
With Love,  
AcouGuitarQT (Caitlin)  
  



End file.
